Beikan
Summary/Plot Beikan is a character from Storiverse. She was a Mugen and a soldier Mugenverse and a ruthless warrior. Due to her immense tactical skill, she managed to reach General rank at the age of 21, the youngest Mugen to ever reach such rank. Few years later she obtained a weapon, Kurt Tabanca, a weapon made by an Hakaigami named Kem Kurt. How she obtained this weapon was unknown, but with it she became one of the strongest Mugen to ever exist. She was eventually killed by Kilit Korsan's avatar. Another Hakaigami whose stronger than Kem Kurt. 15 years after her defeat, she resurrected herself through with an unknown method. Her resurrection shaked the entire universe and almost killed everyone in it. Moment after this, she was attacked by Kızıl. Beikan was killed once again with combined efforts of Kızıl and Atadan Empire. It's unknown why Kızıl attacked her. Beikan resurrected herself once again, then she claimed that she can do this forever, she claimed she was neither alive or dead. Beikan fought against multiple Empires for over a year. Beikan stopped and showed a necklace called İmha Kolye. It was unknown how Beikan obtained it although everyone knew how dangerous it was for her to have it. Multiple countries, Multiversal abstracts even one avatar of a 5th dimensional being tried to stop her. But Beikan managed to erase and absorb multiple universes with the power of İmha Kolye, Beikan fought against multiple abstract entities as well as multiple armies across Universe for months. Eventually Beikan stopped and showed another item, which was Ahit Kolye. She said she finally have what it takes to use it. She activated Ahit Kolye and disappeared. Beikan appeared in Alem, becaming a Hakaigami and obtaining 1 Hırs value. She was attacked by other Hakaigami but something strange happened, İmha Kolye was still with her, seems like Ahit Kolye increased İmha Kolye's ability to absorb other beings. Beikan has absorbed numerous Hakaigami and became a Hakaigami with Hırs value of 300. Beikan only obtained all this power for revenge. She wanted to take revenge from Kilit Korsan, a very strong Hakaigami who killed her with his avatar. She finally become strong enough to defeat him. She found and fought him, defeated him in his own realm, was about to kill him but was stopped by interference of Huzur. Huzur sent an avatar in order to save Kilit. It' unknown why would Huzur want to save him. Even though this is just an avatar, and should be far weaker than True self Huzur. Beikan knew she had no way to win against him. She tried to escape but was quickly defeated and almost completely destroyed by Huzur. But destroying an Hakaigami on Beikan's level is very difficult even for an avatar of Huzur. A small Remnant survived and managed to escape. Remnant managed to survive and still exists in Alem. It is a fraction of Beikan's Hakaigami self so it should have access to most of her abilities but far lesser extent. It should be possible for Remnant to bring Beikan back. But there was a problem; Remnant was almost completely mindless and it had no knowledge on how to do it. Remnant split itself into two pieces, True Remnant and False Remnant, while True Remnant still exist in Alem, It reduced False Remnant into a 4-D entity and made it take control of a small Multiverse consisting of thousands of Universes. False Remnant has full control over these Universes. Living beings, inorganic matter, even abstract entities created as a result of False Remnant's control. False Remnant constantly creates and erases these Universes and their timeline and somehow tries to "trigger" its own knowledge about how to bring Beikan back. Remnant finally managed to bring Beikan back, but destroyed itself in the process. Meaning Beikan was no longer a Hakaigami. Beikan lacked a physical body, she quickly take control over a body, body of a 20 year old man. She returned to Mugenverse, Because she almost lost all of her powers, she needs to keep her identity a secret and recover from this. She only tells about her identity to those who were friends with her,. Now Beikan is in a body of a 20 years old man. He now works for Mugenverse with new nickname "Shadow" she choose this because she think she's a shadow of what she once was. Severaş years later, Beikan noticed that a portion of Huzur's power was still with her. At first she was scared that it would kill her since this was Huzur's intention. But after a while, Beikan noticed that she has some kind of control over it. Once she realized that she has a portion of power of an İleri, she quickly decided to find a way to use this in combat. After long research that lasted 5 years, she found a way to use this power as her own. Few weeks later Beikan met avatar of Borsatan, a Gerili, which is a species that exist beyond Hierarchy of Hırs. She decided to use her new abilities against him, and it was successfull. She infact had a portion of Huzur's power and easily destroyed Borsatan's avatar, as well as his true self. Appearance Beikan is a woman of average height and and very fit built, she has light brown skin, black eyes, black hair with side shave on left side, her arms, back and left side of head covered with tattoos of varying shapes, some of them are ancient letters of unknown meanings, She wears a black-white suit that covers her chest and legs ans acts as an armor. After, optaining Kurt Tavanca, her physical appearance slightly changed, her hair, eyes and some of her tatooes turned blue, which is the color of the Tabanca. 15 years later being killed by Kilit Korsan. After her resurrection, Her appearance changed more, her skin color turned red and most of her tattoos turned white or black. Her eyes are completely white and lacks eyeballs, She also grew much taller The body she took control of is a young man of average height. has pale skin with blue eyes with white dyed hair. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C '''| At least '''7-A, likely far higher. 1-A '''via Kurt Tabanca | '''3-A, possibly Low 2-C '''| '''3-A, possibly Low 2-C. 2-A, likely Low 1-C '''via İmha Kolye | '''Unknown. Will eventually become 1-A '| '''1-A '| '2-B '| '8-C '| At least '''8-C, likely 7-A, possibly far higher. High 1-A via Hax Name: Beikan (Name choosen by herself, real name is unknown), Warrior of the Mugenverse, The Embodiment of Ambition (nickames given by her people, Mugenverse), Shadow Origin: 'Storiverse (ExSENNA) '''Gender: '''Female, Inapplicable as an Hakaigami, Male as Shadow '''Age: '''23 | 26, 27 at the time of her death | 39-40 | 40 | Inapplicable | Inapplicable | Unknown | 18 physically, inapplicable mentally | At least 25 physically, inapplicable mentally '''Classification: '''Mugen, Soldier, General of the Mugenverse | Hakaigami | Remnants of Hakaigami '''Powers and Abilities: ' Base & Shadow=Mugen Logic, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Storage, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Martial Arts (Master of Jiu Jitsu and Kickboxing), Durability Negation & Matter Manipulation (Some of weapons can dissolve atoms upon contact), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her physical capabilities, most notably her durability), Clairvoyance & Information Analysis (Can "see" other people's goal, intent, and abilities even most of their weaknesses), Precognition (Constantly "sees" what will happen in 13 seconds), Resistance to fallowing: Death Manipulation, Power Nullification and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (Unaffected by Kizgeber who is able to create and destroy abstract concepts), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Perception Manipulation, Probability Manipulation & Transmutation (Resisted Mukafasu's abilities), Statistics Reduction and Poison Manipulation (Resisted venomous abilities of numerous opponents), BFR, Existence Erasure, Power Absorption & Illusion Manipulation (Resisted NarHalak) |-| Kurt Tabanca=All previous to a far greater extent, Kurt Tabanca which grants her Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Sealing and Power Nullification |-| Resurrected=All previous abilities of her Base key on a far greater extent plus Resurrection (Of herself), Immortality (Types 4 & 5; Resurrected herself, can kill herself and resurrect somewhere else, is no longer alive or dead in a regular sense), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Acausality (Type 4). passive Reactive Evolution and Power Mimicry (Passively adapted, resisted and copied abilities of those she fought against after her Resurrection) |-| İmha Kolye=All previous plus İmha Kolye which grants her Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Existence Erasure, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation and Absorption |-| Ahit Kolye & Complete Hakaigami=All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, plus Ahit Kolye which grants her Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 1), will eventually have Immortality (Type 10), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2) and Acausality (Type 5) |-| Remnant=Abstract Existence (Type 1; Remnant is a fraction of Beikan's Hakaigami self), Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8 and 9; True Remnant still exist in Alem and can bring False Remnant back, reliant on True Remnant), Acausality (Type 5; Due to Remnant being fraction of Hakaigami, is outside of cause and effect), passive Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Existence Erasure, Absorption and Creation |-| Enhanced=All abilities of her base key on a higher degree, plus Power Nullification (Completely nullified Borsatan's powers, immortality and regeneration), Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Law Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Killed and erased Borsatan's avatar. With her law, she forced concept of death upon him and this would require her to manipulate concepts on a far greater extent than any Hakaigami can) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Building level+ '(Stronger than Imecerek) | At least '''Mountain level, likely far higher (Physically far stronger than her fellow Mugen, Keder Leydi who casually did this). Outerverse level '''via Kurt Tabanca (Tabanca nullified & sealed Mukafasu's true self, an Hakaigami with Hırs value of 105) | '''Universe level, possibly Universe level+ '''(Shaked the entire Universe when resurrected, her scream turned almost entire Universe uninhabitable and would've destroyed entire Universe if it wasn't for shieldings of Civilizations) | '''Universe level, possibly Universe level+. Multiverse level+ '''(İmha Kolye has potential to erase "infinite possibilities" which beikan used to erase countless universes and absorbed all of them), likely '''Low Complex Multiverse level '''via İmha Kolye (İmha Kolye was made by 5-dimensional beings and a 5-dimensional being was not able to stop her. They even stated numerous beings like them wouldn't be able to stop or undo her actions) | '''Unknown. Will eventually become''' Outerverse level (Ahit Kolye's purpose is to create more Hakaigami, to create more Hırs. Users of Ahit Kolye will quickly start travelling higher dimensions, reach Taht, after Diyar, Kabir and eventually Alem, obtaining 1 Hırs value in the process) | 'Outerverse level '(To even Hakaigami with 1 Hırs, Infinite-Dimensional realms such as Taht and Diyar, as well as Kabir are "fiction". She absorbed numerous Hakaigami with 1 Hırs value just with her arrival. Her Hırs value is 300) | '''Multiverse level (Has full control of thousands of Universes, constantly erases and recreates all of them) | Building level+ '''(Is weaker than her former self, but should still be close to it) | At least '''Building level+, likely Mountain level, possibly far higher '(Regained her lost power and might possibly be far stronger than her past self). '''High Outerverse level '''via Hax (Has a portion of power of Huzur. Easily killed Borsatan) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '''(Should be close to Imecerek in speed, albeit slower) with '''Massively FTL+ reactions (Fought Imecerek) | Relativistic+ '''with '''Immeasurable reactions (Kept up with Mukafasu's avatar who is capable of traveling in time as well as higher dimensions), Irrelevant 'attack speed via Kurt Tabanca (Tabanca sealed Mukafasu's true self before he could react) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Can travel across the universe in seconds), with Immeasurable reactions | Massively FTL+''' with Immeasurable '''reactions |''' Immeasurable, will eventually have''' Irrelevant | 'Irrelevant '| Omnipresent | '''Relativistic+ '''with '''Massively FTL+ '''reactions (Is slower than her former self, but should still be close to it) | 'Relativistic+ '''with '''Immeasurable '''reactions (Kept up wirh Borsatan's avatar, a being that can move in time and dimensions, and killed him) 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 '''(Much stronger than Elite Mugen soldiers, who are able to lift 90-100 tons) | At least 'Class 100 '| At least 'Class 100, '''likely '''far higher '| Immeasurable |''' Immeasurable, 'will eventually have '''Irrelevant '| Irrelevant |''' Unknown '| '''Class 100 '| '''Class 100 Striking Strength: 'At least '''Building Class+ '| At least '''Mountain Class, likely far higher '''| '''Universal, possibly Universal+ '''| '''Universal, possibly Universal+ '''| '''Unknown. Will eventually become''' Outerversal | 'Outerversal '| 'Multiversal '| 'Building Class+ '| At least '''Building Class+, likely Mountain Class, possibly far higher Durability: Building level+ '''(Took hits from Imecerek). At least '''Star level '''with amplifications (Took a direct hit from Cam Top, a weapon that can easily destroy Stars) |''' '''At least '''Mountain level, likely far higher. At least Star level with amplifications | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ '''| '''Universe level, possibly Universe level+ '''| '''Unknown. Will eventually become Outerverse level | Outerverse level '| '''Multiverse level '| '''Building level+. At least Star level '''with amplifications | At least '''Building level+, likely Mountain level, possibly far higher. At least Star level 'with amplifications 'Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: 'Extended melee range with swords and similar weapons. Several dozen meters with Energy Blasts. Thousands of kilometers with advanced weapons. Multiversal+ with Dimensional Travel | Same as before, Irrelevant with Kurt Tabanca (Tabanca chases its target wherever they go and was able to hit Mukafasu in Alem) | Unknown | Unknown. Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal via İmha Kolye | Unknown, will eventually have Irrevelant | Irrevelant | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal | Same as her first key | Same as before, Irrelevant via Hax (Killed Borsatan's true self '''Standard Equipment: '''Mugen Swords, guns, many more due to Dimensional Storage | Same as before, plus Kurt Tabanca: A weapon made by Kem Kurt, an Hakaigami. This weapon grants her ability to nullify opponents and seal them away, as well as bypass resistances, How she optained this weapon is unknown, although it was made by Kem Kurt, It should be strong enough to affect Kem Kurt itself. Kem Kurt has Hırs value of 280 | Same as first key | Same as before, plus İmha Kolye; Meaning "Necklace of Destruction", an item that was made in 5th dimension, users of this item capable of erasing and absorbing "infinite possibilities". Being able to use it is a low chance, many tried, most of them died just by touching it | Previous one plus Ahit Kolye; Meaning "Necklace of Testament", An item that was created by an unknown Hakaigami with the purpose of creating Hakaigami from "lower entities". Users of this Ahit Kolye will quickly travel in dimensions, reach Taht, then Diyar, Kabir and eventually Alem, Optaining one Hırs in the process, Success rate depends on who is using it | Mugen Swords, guns and many more due to Dimensional Storage | Same as before 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Comparable to other high-ranked Mugens. Capable of learning usage of things she has never seen before in seconds, Capable of learning complex languages in several minutes, has photographic memory) | Nigh-Omniscient | Low, likely Mindless | Extraordinary Genius (Same as first key) Weaknesses: 'None notable '''Key: Base '| 'Kurt Tabanca '| 'Resurrected '| 'İmha Kolye '| 'Ahit Kolye '| 'Complete Hakaigami '| Remnant | 'Shadow '| '''Enhanced Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:Mugen Logic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sealing Users Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Murderers Category:Improbable Weapon Users Category:Antivillains Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Storiverse Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Death Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Possession Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Killers Category:Sociopaths Category:Gods Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier Unknown